1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headgear, specifically to the visor portion of a baseball cap.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been various attempts in the prior art concerning detachable visors of baseball caps and other devices that allow the wearer of the cap to achieve a multitude of combinations, whether it be combinations of color, logos or both. The methods that have been developed in the prior art, although providing the wearer with the ability to achieve different looks, do not afford the wearer of the cap with a simple means of changing the look of the cap, whether it be color or logo without involving the taking apart of the cap in some way and putting it back together. In essence, one has to build one's cap and cannot make use of standard baseball caps that one might already own. This also means that one would have to purchase separate visors and cap portions, possibly in kit form in order to construct the cap to the look of their choice. Other methods involving inserts that are placed into plastic pockets that surround the visor, detract from the look of a standard cap and still involve a number of steps and components in order to change the look of the visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,545 to R. Tapia discloses a crown portion and various interchangeable portions. It also shows that insignia patches of various styles can be removably affixed to the selected visor and crown portions so that one cap assembly can be modified to identify with two or more athletic teams. For one, this method of achieving logo or color variation would mean that the wearer cannot make use of a standard cap for the device but rather would have to purchase a kit to build the cap. Secondly, this method does not allow for a quick change but rather involves assembling and disassembling the cap each time the wearer wishes to change the look. Using our system, which will be fully disclosed in the coming pages, involves providing the wearer of the cap with a method of achieving multiple looks, whether it be of color or logo without any need for hook and loop fasteners, buttons or snaps as the Tapia patent discloses, but rather, using a simplified one-piece all inclusive slide/track system that allows one to slide the visor cover over the existing visor to immediately change the look of the cap with the appearance of the detachable visor cover being the actual visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,761 to Connelly et al. discloses a visor with diverse pictorial displays placed in an insert that is located on the top surface of the visor. The insert is protected by a plastic envelope fastened to the visor with a strip of hook and loop material. For one, the main embodiment of the Connelly patent uses a plastic envelope as the means of holding in place the desired insert that the wearer chooses to display. The plastic insert takes on the appearance of an insert attached to the visor instead of one that gives the appearance of the actual visor itself As will be disclosed in the coming pages the one-piece all inclusive slide/track system will give the appearance of being the actual visor of the cap rather than taking on the appearance of an additional item being attached to the visor of the baseball cap.